


Safe and Secured

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: After another interview, Kevin and Howie settle down together
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Howie Dorough
Kudos: 7





	Safe and Secured

Howie sighed softly as he headed towards his hotel room, they had just finished an interview at the local radio station and took some photos. One of which he planted a kiss on Kevin’s cheek as he held mistletoe over their heads. He shook his head and chuckled, it was no secret Kevin and Howie had something together but it wasn’t what many thought. He was just about to the door knowing what was waiting for him behind it when he heard his best friend’s voice float down the hallway. 

“Yo D, wait up!” AJ called. 

Howie stopped and turned around wondering if something was wrong. “What’s up Alex?” 

AJ made his way to the older man smirking like a cheshire cat causing Howie to groan inward. He knew AJ was gonna hound him about the kiss since Howie usually wasn’t one for public PDA. Howie was part cat in that area, it had to be his idea and no one else's. 

“Just curious about that kiss you planted.” AJ replied, grinning. 

Howie shrugged. “Just sticking to tradition.” 

“Uh huh.” 

The dark haired man raised a brow looking at his best friend. “Seriously Alex, you know Kev and I’s relationship isn’t like that.” 

AJ chuckled. “True, you two didn’t practically dash off as soon as we were done like a couple of blondes we know.” 

Howie laughed and nodded. “You know those two can’t stay off each other.” 

AJ nodded in agreement. “They never could.” 

“No.” 

The two spoke for a bit longer before AJ said his goodbye and headed off to his own room. He knew he was keeping the older man from Kevin and didn’t feel like dealing with the wrath that was an annoyed Kevin just because he didn’t get some Latin love the night before. Pulling his wallet out and opening it, he pulled his key card out and swiped it. He pushed the handle down and went in. He shut the door and locked it, hearing the TV on already knowing what was waiting for him in bed. The hotel room wasn’t anything fancy this time around, just a normal room with a bed and bathroom. Howie shuffled to the left going into the bathroom to change and freshen up. He came out and finally looked up towards the bed smiling. Kevin was sprawled out on the bed, his hands behind his head. He smiled seeing Howie come out of the bathroom. 

“Was starting to think you’d forgotten about me.” Kevin teased. 

Howie walked over and around the bed to the other side, Kevin’s eyes never leaving him. Howie slid into the softness of the sheets and right into Kevin’s arms. Kevin allowed his arm to come down over the shorter man, pulling him close. 

“Sorry, Alex stopped me in the hallway.” Howie finally answered. 

He felt the chuckle rumble through Kevin. “Asking about that kiss no doubt.” 

Howie nodded looking up at the older man. “Yeah, you know he always gets on me whenever I get affectionate when the camera is on.” 

Kevin nodded, his fingers moving up and down Howie’s arm lovingly. “Yes, I was kinda surprised myself you went along with it.” 

Howie relaxed and melted against Kevin, his arm going around the older man’s stomach as they cuddled and talked. “Yeah well, you know I don’t mind it from time to time. Not like we are hiding anything.” 

Kevin nodded knowing they had come out years ago and their girls were okay with it. Kristin hadn’t been surprised when Kevin sat her down and told her. Leigh on the other hand struggled with it at first but her worries were eased overtime. Howie still came home to her every time and rarely talked to Kevin when they were off. 

“So, what’s on the agenda tonight?” Howie asked, changing the subject. 

Kevin laid there thinking for a moment. “Well, we did a movie and popcorn last time... “ 

“We could make out like a couple of teenagers.” Howie grinned. 

Kevin shook his head and leaned down kissing the top of the other man’s head. “Sorry love, I’m not Nick or my cousin.” 

Howie laughed. “I know, it doesn't matter how old those two get, they still go at it like rabbits.” 

“Luckily for them, the fans eat it up and don’t think anything of it since they are too stubborn to just tell the world.” 

“They will in time, just like we did.” 

“Yeah, I know. They really do have the perfect cover.”

The two got lost in conversation, the TV long forgotten. Kevin kept his love close, stealing a few kisses here and there between topics. Howie was always so easy to talk to and they could talk for hours about anything and everything. Kevin looked over seeing how late it was before looking down at the man in his arms.

“It’s getting late.” Kevin said. 

“Yeah..” Howie yawned. “Stay with me tonight?” 

“Of course.” 

The two men moved away from each other long enough to pull the covers down and sliding into them before snuggling close to each other once again, Kevin pulling the blankets over them. Howie curled up against him, melting into the warmth of Kevin’s arms and chest. 

“Night my love.” Howie mumbled softly, his eyes getting heavy. 

Kevin kissed his forehead gently and pulled him tightly to him. “Night.” 

They fell asleep in each other's arms, safe and secured. They loved what they had together and even though their relationship wasn’t sexual, it was still special.


End file.
